monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey
This was once a featured article! '' The '''Monkeys' are the inhabitants of Ook. There are five tribes for a Monkey to enter: Mek Tek, Ice Raiders, Ootu Mystics, Sea Dragons, and Chim Foo. You can have up to three monkeys on a single Monkey Quest account. Monkeys can be vendors, warriors, dealers, meanies, or just monkeys. The monkeys' original ruler was the Monkey King. History Rise of the Monkeys Before the Monkey King's time, monkeys used to just be mindless monkeys. But when the Monkey King arrived, he helped make the monkeys into stronger, smarter, and faster warriors. The Monkey King was the first money who dared to try new things. He explored all kinds of different regions in Ook. He passed the knowledge he had learned to his fellow monkeys. Because of the Monkey King, the monkeys became civilized and advanced. The monkeys joined together to form a united kingdom, where the Monkey King ruled. But the Monkey King grew bored. He longed for excitement and adventure, and most of all, knowledge. So, to the monkeys' dismay, he left his fellow monkeys to explore the regions of Ook. The Shadow War The Monkey King recruited five powerful monkeys to join him. The five monkeys taught him many different skills, and the Monkey King taught them some of his own skills, such as magic. Eventually, a powerful threat would rise from the earth. The Shadow Demon Ka would eventually gain power and return to lay havoc and chaos on Ook. The Monkey King, along with the five monkeys, joined together to fight this ancient evil. Eventually, the Monkey King, being the brave and courageous monkey he is, would make the ultimate sacrifice. In the final battle, the Monkey King generated the greatest amount of power from his staff, and released it in a fiery explosion that shattered Ka into a million shadow shards. But sadly, the blast took the life of the Monkey King. The monkeys of his kingdom cried when they heard the news that their leader was gone. The five monkeys would eventually separate to form the first five tribes of Ook. The monkeys joins these tribes, and they grew stronger with the new skills and techniques they learned from the five monkeys, who became the tribe leaders. (See more on The Five Tribes below) Legacy of the War Even though Ka is gone, his minions still remain in Ook. Shadow monsters roam the newly formed monkey tribes and make chaos around them. Ka's remains lie all over Ook as shadow shards. There is a large presence of shadow shards in the Shard Cavern. There are many powerful shadow monsters, such as Blackflame and Foulbreath the Troll, who wish to revive Ka. But because the monkeys have grown stronger, they can fight these forces. The five tribes of Ook would grow stronger together and develop new techniques to fend off the growing presence of shadow monsters. And, just as Ka's minions planned, Ka is indeed rising once again. The shadow monster presence grows even stronger every day, and so does Ka's rise. Monkeys say that without the Monkey King, there is no hope. But perhaps, a certain monkey will take the title of Ook's hero and stop this evil from destroying Ook... The Five Tribes The Chim Foo ' ' Hi ya! Monkeys that are part of this amazing tribe become ninjas, samurais, senseis, and even Grand Masters! The Chim Foo have many powerful masters such as Grand Master Whisper and Master Chi. Chim Foo monkeys tend to be very stealthy, and can almost never be seen. Only the Chim Foo can avoid the Stone Dragon's sharp eyes, especially with the Chim Foo's Invisibility Bomb. The founder of the Chim Foo Tribe is the legendary Mist, who was one of the five monkeys that joined the Monkey King's expedition. She mastered the element of Air, and used it to start the Chim Foo, who would use the element of air to their advantage. The Chim Foo would fight like the wind, and would use the element of surprise and master the form of stealth. Their fighting techniques would flow as smooth as a soft current, but sting like a powerful storm. The Chim Foo would develop many types of useful gear, such as Master Chi's Invisibility Bomb, or the Grappling Hook, or even the legendary Scrying Orb, which can unveil any object hidden to a monkey's eyes. The current leader of the Chim Foo is none other than Grand Master Whisper. The Sea Dragons Yarr! Monkeys from this tribe become pirates, smugglers, captains, and many more! The Sea Dragons have a major obsession with treasure and they tend to hunt for treasure a lot. Some might even steal other pirates' treasure! Only the Sea Dragons are well capable of taking a dive into the water and not drowning on the instant, thanks to their fancy Water Breathing Potions. The Sea Dragons are also fashionable with their useful gliders, which you can get when you join the Sea Dragons tribe! The founder of this tribe is none other than the salty Captain Dragontail, who was the Monkey King's source of ambition and desire for treasure. Dragontail would start the Sea Dragons tribe, and would recruit many lucky landlubbers to join him in uncovering all the treasure! The Sea Dragons would master the element of fire, and would develop all kinds of crazy things such as the Boom Bomb, the Glider, and the Fiery Kernel Blaster, which every true Sea Dragon must have! The current leader of the Sea Dragons tribe is the extra salty Captain Blacktail. The Ootu Mystics Alakazam! Monkeys from the Ootu Mystics Tribe are wizards, warlocks, and many more! These magic monkeys have many spells to harness. They have a power to connect to the earth which allows then to talk to spirits! The Ootu are really good with potions. Their weapons are powered by the earth, and some even poison the target! The Ootu Mystics are the only tribe that can get past poisonous vines, thanks to their Mystic Charm, which can make any poisonous vine sink back into the earth. If you ever come across these guys, you should watch out for their Stink Bombs. The founder of this mystical tribe is Mama Ootu, who had a special interest in magic. She founded the Ootu Mystics, and developed a use of earth magic. She used this magic to talk to spirits and creatures, and make all sorts of potions and weapons. She, along with the help of other monkeys who joined her tribe, created things such as the Mystic Charm, which can be used to manipulate the earth itself. They created the Stink Bomb, which contains powerful earth magic and, err...stinks. They also created the Healing Staff, which can heal any injury at a fast rate. Many Ootu Mystics have Healing Staffs in their hands in case they ever get into a pinch. The current leader of the Ootu Mystics tribe is Mama Babu. The Ice Raiders Brrrr! The Ice Raiders monkeys are very brave, and they can be Vikings, Daredevils, and many more! These daring vikings are the bravest monkeys in Ook. There is never a day where they would retreat from a battle. They have learned to adapt to their icy habitat, which enables them to control the element of Ice. They are extremely talented snowboarders, and they race each other on snowboarding all the time! It also helps then get past fragile ice. The founder of this daredevil tribe is Grapp, who was braver and fiercer than a tiger. He was the original viking and daredevil, and also had a strange passion for snowboarding and ice. He founded the Ice Raiders tribe, and recruited brave daredevils to his cause. He taught them snowboarding, which became very big in in the tribe, especially since the tribe was on a mountain called the Peaks of Z'or. The Ice Raiders created special snowboards that can easily move on a slippery slope to get past those fragile ice paths. The Ice Raiders also made weapons, such as battle axes and throwing axes. They created frost armor that can withstand even the most extreme of cold temperature. When Grapp passed away, the Ice Raiders set a snowboarding contest to determine the new leader of the Ice Raiders. A monkey named Sigthor won, and he is the current leader of the Ice Raiders tribe. Eventually, Ka's rise would also bring the rise of a sinister enemy named Foulbreath the Troll, who would wreak havoc on the tribe. The beast was defeated and sealed away by some powerful monkeys, but many Ice Raiders fear that Foulbreath's reign of terror is not over yet. The Mek-Tek Get the screwdriver! The Mek-Tek are very great inventors. They have lots of intelligence. They are also very cooperative. They are the creators of the most wondrous things in Ook. You remember Clock Tower Square? Did you know that it was created by the Mek-Teks? Teamwork is very important to these monkeys, as it helps them built many amazing things. The Mek-Tek tribe was founded by Trunket, who was the best mechanic of his time. He created the Mek-Tek, and recruited smart and crafty monkeys to the tribe. The Mek-Tek are based mainly on cooperation and teamwork. This is most likely a moral that Trunket learned from his time with the Monkey King and the other tribe leaders. At some point, the Mek-Tek went to Crossroads and built the well-known Clock Tower Square, which is the center of the Crossroads. It is rumored that the Mek-Tek have developed a set of Blazing Dragon Plate Armor, which is said to rival the armor of the other tribes. It is also rumored that the Mek-Tek have developed some form or use of lightning or electricity, as shown in the Sea Dragons' Horn of Heroism, which represents ten symbols (in pairs). The symbols are a snowflake, a leaf, a swirl of wind, fire, and a lightning bolt, possibly indicating that the Mek-Tek specialized in some form of lightning, although this has not been comfirmed. The Mek-Tek are rumored to be built around a volcano, where Lava Spirits attack their base (according to Wijit, the tribe ambassador). Not much is known about the Mek-Tek, as they were never released into the game. It is unknown who took Trunket's spot as the tribe leader after he passed away. Category:Characters Category:Tribes Category:Featured